Open Hearted
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Request from bg52598. Takes place after Blind Trust. When they're in hospital, Benson thinks about what happened at the mountain. Was what he said true? Mordecai/Benson oneshot friendship.


**Open Hearted**

**A/N This is a request from bg52598 from Fanfiction. Hope you like it, dude! :D**

**NOTE: This takes place at the end of Mondays episode "Blind Trust." Warning: Contains obvious spoilers.**

"Take us to the hospital." Mordecai groaned out.

Pops stopped eating his sandwich to look at Mordecai, his eyebrow furrowing. "But what about your sandwiches?" He asked, his own poised in his hands.

"We'll eat them later, Pops." Benson groaned. "Please, just take us to the hospital."

Seeing the three to be in a state, Pops picked up the plates, placing his sandwich atop the others. "Oh, alright. But promise me that after I do, you'll eat the sandwiches I made for each of you." He placed the sandwiches in a paper bag that he produced from his pocket, then shut it tight with a giggle.

Rigby pushed himself to roll on his side. He only groaned, his mouth being shut tight from the poison ivy.

* * *

After being admitted into hospital and having being checked over again for various wounds, all three of them were in the same ward, wrapped in bandages and casts, their bodies sore from exhaustian the surgeries put them through.

They were lying in a bed each, the irony the beds were only an arms distance from each other making Bensons head throb. Mordecai was lying next to him, with Rigby on the end closest to the window. Benson turned his head away, letting his eyes slip close as his mind was pulled back to the week before this incident.

He felt sudden shame at every moment he had interrupted them when they were about to complete a job. A heavy sigh escaping his lips, he groaned, mentally kicking himself at his previous actions. He regretted what he had done, now that they had both proven he could trust them. When he heard a soft groan next to him, he turned, to see Mordecai's eyes barely open, looking at the ceiling.

His face crumpled when he saw the blue jays state. Because he had basically lead them, Mordecai's injuries had sustained far worse than Benson or Rigby's. He had a few broken ribs, he could barely open his eyes and he had a punctured lung from falling off the cliff. Benson opened his mouth slightly, ignoring the pain in his heart from the guilt weighing it down.

"Mordecai." He whispered.

The blue jays eyes slowly drifted over Benson, and when his gaze set on him, a crooked smile made it's way across his lips. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Benson choked out. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you over the week. Now that I know I can trust you, I wish I could take it all back. Take every mean thing I've done and erase it-"

Now he was rambling. Mordecai smiled wider then a thought occured to him and the smile vanished. He shut his eyes. "Benson?"

Benson stopped, casting a hurt look over the blue jay. "Yeah?"

"Wh-when you said you loved us, did you mean it? Or is that because we were going to die?" He opened his eyes. Benson was staring back, slightly taken aback at the question.

"Of course I meant it, Mordecai. Think about it; have I ever told you guys I loved you?"

When Mordecai slowly shook his head, Benson smiled. "Exactly. I love you guys. I know, it's crazy, but even though you annoy the hell out of me, you keep the park alive with your irregularness. You've helped me open up more through the years and be less strict towards you." And Benson looked him in the eye. "You belong at the the park."

Mordecai felt a weight lift off his chest. A silence grew between them, till Benson spoke again.

"You know, just thinking about it, I've realized something."

Mordecai looked at him again. "What's that?"

Benson smiled. "You both saved my life."

Mordecai smiled, feeling tears prick his eyes. "Yeah." He choked out.

The moment was suddenly interrupted with the ward door opening, revealing the park gang in states of panic, Pops being the worst once the news had sunk in. When they all caught site of the three in bandages and Benson and Mordecai being awake, their expressions relaxed and soon, they were all talking about the incident.

While Mordecai was talking about the animal ghosts to Skips, Benson smiled at him, remembering the incident. He remembered Mordecai tying them together and guiding them out the forest. He remembered the flips and jumps Rigby and him did to escape the ghosts and how them saying years ago that "video games teach you some things" hadn't been a lie. And that one moment when he screamed that he trusted them.

Had that been because of the moment? When they were about to die, Benson finally had the strength to muster everything up and yell it out. But was that from the adrenaline?

No.

Benson honestly and truly meant it. He trusted them with his life and he loved them like family. Even if anyone said otherwise, even if he told himself no when they caused him grief he knew that deep down, he did.

He had always loved them.

**Sorry if it's not the ending you wanted :/**


End file.
